Auf der Flucht
by Morgaine Mayfair
Summary: Kurzgeschichte. Geschichte spielt vor den Büchern. Wer ist die mysteriöse Frau die spät des Nachts gegen Snapes Tür klopft?


_Disclaimer: Alle Charakteren, außer Morgaine, Orten, Zaubersprüchen ect. ,die in dieser Kurzgeschichte vorkommen, gehören J.K. Rowling._

_Ich ziehe keinen finanziellen Nutzen aus den Geschichten, die ich veröffentliche, sondern schreibe sie nur zum Vergnügen._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst mich bitte wissen, ob's Euch gefallen hat! _

_(An dieser Stelle ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön an meinen Beta Jana und an Chrissi. Ohne die beiden hätte es diese Geschichte wohl kaum bis ins Internet geschafft.)_

Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zeit vor Harrys Geburt und ist eine meiner vielen Vermutungen, welche Geheimnisse unser dunkler Tränkemeister alle verbirgt.

Auf der Flucht 

Die Nacht war rabenschwarz und es regnete in Strömen. Eine Frau lief mit schnellen Schritten durch das hohe Gras. Immer wieder blickte sie sich gehetzt um, doch sie sah nichts als die Dunkelheit die sie wie ein schwerer, erdrückender Mantel umhüllte.

Ihre Hände suchend nach vorn ausgestreckt erklomm sie einen krummen Hügel der wie ein unförmiges Mahnmal in dieser düsteren Wildnis empor ragte.

Kleine Steine bohrten sich in ihre nackten Füße, kalter klumpiger Schlamm war alles was sie zu fassen bekam, als sie sich die letzten Meter auf die Kuppe zog.

Entkräftet blieb sie liegen. Ihr Puls raste wie wild und ihr schien es, als würde ihr kurzes, stoßartiges Atmen über das ganze Tal erklingen.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Knacken vom Fuß des Hügels. Erschrocken hielt sie die Luft an und blickte in die Richtung aus der dieses Geräusch kam. Noch einmal knackte es, nur diesmal schien es viel deutlicher und eindeutig näher.

Mit zittrigen Händen versuchte sie sich den Mund zuzuhalten. Es roch nach faulem Holz, Moos und Schlamm, als sie versuchte ihren Körper so nah wie möglich gen Erdboden zu pressen.

„Hast du was entdeckt?" hallte eine männliche Stimme tief unter ihr.

„Shh. Halt die Klappe, McNair! Oder willst du, dass uns diese dreckige, kleine Hexe entkommt?" schoss es von weiter hinten zurück.

Fester presste die Frau die Hände vor den Mund. Tränen liefen über ihr zerkratztes Gesicht.

Sie versuchte sich so flach wie möglich zu halten während sie sich umdrehte und auf die andere Seite der Kuppe robbte.

Auch dort bedeckte die Nacht, die noch schwerer schien als zuvor, gnadenlos das Gesicht der Wildnis, doch die Frau wusste, was diese Schwärze verbarg. Sie spürte die Trägheit und die Zähflüssigkeit der Dunkelheit sowie die markerschütternde Kälte, beides eindeutig Signale, dass sie richtig war.

Fast sofort als sie die ersten Atemzüge dieser eisigen, ziehenden, eindeutig von Zaubererhand entstandenen Luft eingesogen hatte, fing sie an zu zittern. Sie trug nur ein Nachthemd, das einst weiß, nun verschlammt und zerrissen an ihrem Körper hing. Eine leichte Taubheit umfing ihre Beine und ihre Stirn durchzog ein Ziehen, dass sie glaubte ihre Kopf müsse gleich zerspringen.

Vorsichtig, drehte sie sich zur Seite und zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Seitenband ihres Slips. Sie stützte sich auf ihre Unterarme und richtete den Stab in die Dunkelheit vor ihr.

„Indicato Esconditum" flüsterte sie mit zittriger Stimme in die Nacht hinein.

Ihr Zauberstab vibrierte stark in ihrer Hand um dann Sekunden später etwas, das aussah wie weißer Dunst, aus seiner Spitze zu entlassen.

Die Frau beobachtete gespannt wie sich der Dunst in einer kleinen, feinen Linie den Hügel hinunterschlängelte, hinein in die Dunkelheit.

Mit einem letzten, kurzen Blick nach hinten hockte sie sich hin und versuchte so schnell und lautlos wie möglich den Weg nach unten zu meistern, immer darauf achtend, sich nicht in voller Größe aufzurichten.

Als ihr Zauberstab wieder in Berührung mit der Nebelschlange kam, saugte er die Spur die sie bereits hinter sich gelassen hatte wie ein Staubsauger fort.

Als die beiden Männer am Kopf des Hügels ankamen, lag vor ihnen nichts als Dunkelheit.

Das Zimmer war warm.

Man konnte nicht sagen, dass die Person, die hier hauste, sehr viel wert auf Comfort legte, doch im Grunde war es gemütlich.

Gegenüber der rustikal-gestalteten Eingangstür war eine kleine, spartanisch eingerichtete Küche die anscheinend kaum genutzt wurde, in eine Nische gezwängt.

Links davon lies eine simple, leicht geöffnete Tür Einblick auf ein ebenso simpel eingerichtetes Schlafzimmer gewähren. Währe die Tür weiter geöffnet gewesen, hätte man eine zweite Tür im Schlafzimmer entdecken können, die zum Badezimmer führte. Rechts der Küche prasselte ein gut genährtes Feuer in einem offenen Kamin, der das ganze Zimmer beleuchtete.

Im Grunde gab es nichts außergewöhnliches an diesem Ort. Außer vielleicht zwei Dingen.

Alle Wände, und waren sie auch noch so kurz oder verwinkelt, waren mit Regalen verstellt. Tausende Bücherrücken blickten von ihnen in die Wohnung.

Manche klein und dünn, andere groß, verschlissen und dick. Es waren so viele, dass es unmöglich war zu sagen, welche Farbe die Tapete wohl haben mochte.

Die eigentlich Attraktion dieser ungewöhnlich gestalteten Behausung, saß jedoch in einem von zwei tiefen, dunkelgrünen Ledersesseln direkt gegenüber des Kamins.

Ein großer, komplett in schwarz gekleideter Mann mit einem aristokratischem Gesicht und ebenso schwarzem, schulterlangem Haar, war tief in ein sehr alt und wertvoll aussehendes Buch vertieft. Schnell und konzentriert flogen seine unergründlich schwarzen, gefährlich aussehenden Augen über die einzelnen Zeilen, während er sich zwischendurch immer wieder einen Schluck Rotwein genehmigte.

Mit dem Rücken zum Eingang gewandt, bemerkte dieser nicht, wie dünne Nebelschwaden langsam durch den Fuß genau dieser Tür krochen.

Ihm blieb fast das Herz stehen, als es auf einmal anfing wie wild an seiner Tür zu klopfen.

Verärgert, wer zu dieser späten Stunde noch die Frechheit besaß, ihn stören zu müssen, erhob er sich und ging mit großen Schritten zur Tür.

Als er diese entnervt öffnete, traute er seinen Augen nicht.

Eine verschlammte, über und über mit Kratzern und Schürfwunden bedeckte Frau stand zitternd und mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab vor ihm. Sie starrte ihn durch einen Schleier von rotem, verfilztem Haar aus smaragdgrünen, vor Angst aufgerissenen Augen an.

Im ersten Moment dachte der Mann sie sei nackt, doch der Regen spülte den Schlamm von ihren Schultern und er erkannte ein langes, verschlissenes Gewand, dass sich mit Hilfe von Matsch und Regen an ihren Körper schmiegte, wie eine zweite Haut.

Er kannte diese Frau, doch noch nie zuvor hatte er sie in solch einem Zustand gesehen.

„Severus." Ihre Stimme klang heiser und dünn und doch hallte sie durch seine Wohnung wie eine unheilbringende Botschaft.

„My Lady, was ist passiert?" schnell trat er zur Seite um ihr Eintritt zu gewähren, schoss aber gleich wieder nach vorn, als er sah wie ihre Knie nachgaben.

Sie fiel in seine Arme und lies entkräftet ihren Zauberstab fallen. Severus zog sie, so gut es ihm möglich war, nach innen und schloss die Tür mit einem Tritt. Auf seine Schulter stützend, brachte er sie zum Kamin und half ihr, sich in den Sessel direkt neben dem warmen Feuer zu setzen. Er selbst lies sich ihr gegenüber nieder.

„My Lady. Sagt mir bitte was passiert ist." Ihm war anzusehen, dass er erschrocken war, doch sie bewunderte immer wieder die Ruhe, die er seiner Stimme verlieh, gen noch so verwegenen Situationen. Und wahrhaftig, von solchen, so wusste sie, kannte er viele.

„Tom." Mühevoll brachte sie den Namen heraus. Die plötzliche Wärme des Feuers fühlte sich an, als würde ihre Haut verbrennen.

Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich vor Schreck. Doch er behielt seine Contenance. „Was ist mit dem Dunklen Lord?"

Die Frau setzte sich auf und schenkte ihrem Gegenüber einen unergründlichen Blick.

„Ich hab ihn umgebracht, Snape." Sagte sie mit klarer Stimme.

Der Mann erwiderte kurz ihren Blick, nur um dann den Kopf zu schütteln und sich zu erheben.

„Das habt Ihr nicht." Leicht amüsiert und ungläubig sah er sie an. Doch seine Mimik erstarrte, als er sah, wie ernst sie zu ihm aufblickte.

„Das könnt Ihr nicht." Flüsterte er fassungslos.

Als sich diese verdreckte und zerkratzte Gestalt nun aus dem Sessel erhob und auf ihn zukam, kam sie ihm eher wie ein Inferi als wie eine hilflose Frau vor.

Verunsichert trat er einige Schritte zurück.

„Doch, Severus. Ich hab ihn getötet." Sie trat weiter vor. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Züge. Es lies sie aussehen, als wäre sie wahnsinnig.

Schnell trat er noch ein paar weitere Schritte zurück, musste aber entsetzt feststellen, dass er die Bücher im Rücken hatte. Er fasst unter seine Robe.

„Hilf mir." Die Frau stand nun fast direkt vor ihm. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter und hinerließen feine weiße Striemen auf ihrem mit Matsch bedecktem Gesicht.

Fester umgriff Severus seinen Zauberstab.

„Snape!"

Die Tür flog fast aus den Angeln, so kräftig wurde von außen dagegen geschlagen.

Entsetzt starrte sie die pochende Tür an. Die Stimmen aus dem Wald! Sie blickte wieder zu Snape, der genauso fassungslos Richtung Eingang sah.

„Hilf mir, bitte! Ich weiß nicht wo hin." Flüsterte sie verzweifelt, lies sich auf die Knie fallen und nahm seine Hand.

„Mach die Tür auf, man!" schrie McNair.

Langsam blickte Snape auf die am Boden kauernde Gestalt. Seine Augen verrieten ihr, wie immer, nicht was er dachte. Als er ihre Hand packte, war sie sich sicher, er würde sie zur Tür schleifen und sie ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Doch er zog sie daran vorbei ins Schlafzimmer.

„Kein Wort!" zischte er und verschloss die Tür.

„Snape! Verdammte Scheiße noch mal, mach die Tür auf!" Die Scharniere quietschten unheilvoll als die beiden Männer von draußen erneut gegen die Tür schlugen.

Snape kehrte zum Kamin zurück und säuberte schnell, den schlammbeschmierten Sessel sowie die dunkelbraunen Fußabdrücke und die Schleifspuren, die in Richtung Schlafzimmer und Eingang führten, mit dem Wink seines Zauberstabs. Er sammelte ihren Zauberstab auf und steckte ihn in die Innentasche seiner Robe. Prüfend sah er sich noch einmal um, bevor er die Tür öffnete.

Die Frau saß gespannt vor der Schlafzimmertür und presste ihr Ohr gegen das Holz.

„Ah, Crabbe, McNair. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Snape klang betont gelangweilt, als er die beiden verdreckten und durchnässten Männer abschätzig musterte.

„Warum zur Hölle hat das so lange gedauert, Snape?" Ein kleiner, klobiger Mann schob sich in die Tür und musterte das Innere der Wohnung mit Misstrauen.

Snape stellte sich, mit verschränkten Armen, in sein Sichtfeld.

„Normale Menschen schlafen um diese Zeit, Crabbe." Knurrte der den Kleinen an.

„Also, was wollt ihr? Ich hoffe für euch, dass es wichtig ist."

„Und ob es das ist." Schnarrte McNair. „Die kleine Hexe hat versucht den, dunklen Lord zu töten!"

Snapes rechte Augenbraue wanderte nach oben.

„Wer?"

„Seine Frau. Morgaine." McNair spie ihm den Namen fast vor die Füße.

„Hat ihm mitten in der Nacht einen Dolch durchs Herz gejagt, die Schlampe!" bellte Crabbe und versuchte nun auf Zehenspitzen über Snapes Schulter zu blinzeln.

„Und wie geht es dem Dunklen Lord?" fragte Snape besorgt.

„Dem geht's gut. So'n kleines Muggelmesser kann ihm ja nichts anhaben. Aber verdammt sauer ist er! Will ihr unbedingt persönlich den Gar aus machen," zischte McNair vergnügt.

„Wir wurden losgeschickt um sie zu suchen." Fuhr Crabbe fort. Er hatte es bisweilen aufgegeben einen Blick in die Wohnung erhaschen zu können und gab sich nun damit zufrieden Snape böse anzufunkeln. „Hast du sie gesehen?"

„Nein. Wie ich schon sagte, hab ich geschlafen." Sagte er kalt. „Aber ich werde sofort zum Dunkelm Lord aufbrechen." Snape entfernte sich vom Eingang, wohl darauf bedacht, die Tür weit geöffnet zu lassen.

Als er wieder in der Tür stand, seinen Reiseumhang über dem Arm, winkte McNair kopfschüttelnd ab.

„Der Lord will niemanden sehen. Es wäre reinster Selbstmord jetzt dort aufzutauchen."

Snape machte ein unschlüssiges Gesicht und betrachtete seinen Umhang. Schulterzuckend sagte er: „ Dann werde ich euch beim Suchen behilflich sein."

„Nein!" Crabbe hielt ihn zurück.

Ungläubig schaute McNair auf seinen Partner hinunter. Dieser bedeutete McNair sich zu ihm hinunterzubeugen.

Snape konnte ein schmunzeln nur schwer unterdrücken, als er die Worte „sein Liebling" und „Lorbeeren" deutlich herauszuhören meinte.

Entnervt blickte McNair Snape an. „Nein, danke. Ich glaub weit kann sie nicht gekommen sein. Schließlich ist dieser Teil des Waldes ja mit einem Schutzzauber versehen."

„Wie ihr meint. Dann viel Glück." Ohne weitere Umschweife knallte er den Beiden die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Unsanft wurde die Tür zum Schlafzimmer aufgerissen.

„Was habt Ihr euch dabei gedacht ?" Wütend funkelte er Morgaine an.

„Was ZUR HÖLLE habt Ihr euch dabei gedacht?"

Ungehalten zog er sie auf die Füße und schüttelte sie.

„Ich... ich... er wollte, die Kinder..." sie blickte zu Boden.

Er schnaubte, drehte sie um und schubste sie Richtung Bad.

Die Wanne füllte sich mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes. Vorsichtig hob er sie auf und legte sie hinein.

Sie stöhnte auf. Das heiße Wasser umfing sie wie eine Welle von Lava und lies ihren Körper verkrampfen.

Snape entledigte sich seiner Robe und seines Jackets und krempelte die Ärmel seines weißen Hemdes hoch.

„Hier!" Ungeniert hielt er der fast nackten Frau einen großen eckigen Schwamm hin.

Zitternd nahm sie diesen an, tauchte ihn ins Wasser und begann zaghaft ihre geschundenen Arme zu säubern. Snape stand vor der Badewanne und beobachtete sie missmutig. Das Wasser färbte sich braun. Mehr und mehr Schürf- und Kratzwunden wurden sichtbar als Morgaine nun auch ihre Beine und ihren Hals von der dicken Schlammschicht befreite. Sie unterdrückte jegliches Jammern, obwohl der Schmerz ihr bis ins Mark ging.

Mit dem, was sie an Haut zeigte, war sie nun fertig, doch ihr Nachthemd klebt noch immer an ihr. Sie blickte Severus fragend an. Doch dieser lies sein Brauen nur nach oben wandern, was ihm einen sehr abschätzigen Blick verpasste.

Zögernd zog sie das zerfetzte Stück Stoff über ihren Kopf und lies es ins Wasser fallen. Ihre Brust und ihr Bauch ließen feine Striemen entdecken. Ein dünner, roter Rinnsal auf ihrem Dekolleté führte direkt in ihren Schoß.

Severus wandte seinen Blick ab und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten in die Küche. Als er wieder auftauchte, trug er eine kleine, mit silberner Flüssigkeit gefüllte, Phiole in seiner Hand.

Morgaine hatte sich nun komplett des Drecks entledigt und hielt sich schützend die Arme vor die Brust und winkelte die Beine an.

Snape stellte die Phiole auf einen Stuhl neben der Badewanne und besah sich seines Gastes. Als er nach ihrem Kopf greifen wollte zuckte sie zurück.

„Euer Haar." Sagte er samtig.

Morgaine befühlte ihr Haar. Es war immer noch verschlammt.

„Wartet. Ich helfe euch." Snape kniete sich vor die Wanne und griff nach dem Duschkopf.

Sie warf ihren Kopf so weit es ging zurück um den leise, plätschernden Bach zu empfangen.

Vorsichtig massierte er jeglichen Dreck aus ihrem langen, lockigen Haar bis es wieder in einem unnatürlich kräftigen Rot-Ton schien.

„Du musst das nicht tun." Flüsterte sie, den Blick immer noch gen Badezimmerdecke gewandt.

„Ich weiß."

Als er fertig war, blickte er sich suchend nach einem Handtuch um, sah aber keins, das groß genug war, um all ihre Blöße zu verbergen.

„Steht auf."

Mit zittrigen Knien stand sie so aufrecht es ihr möglich war vor ihm. Ihr stieg die Röte ins Gesicht und sie versuchte ihn nicht direkt anzusehen.

Snape streckte ihr seine Robe ausgebreitet entgegen, den Kopf zur Seite gedreht.

„Danke." Sie mummelte sich dankbar in den weichen Stoff seiner Robe und sog einen herben Geruch ein, bei dem sich ihr Magen verknotete. Sein Geruch.

„Hier." Er hielt ihr die Phiole hin. „Phoenixtränen. Geht sparsam damit um." Damit verlies er wieder das Badezimmer Richtung Küche.

Morgaine verlies ebenfalls das Bad und lies sich auf das Bett plumpsen. Neugierig betrachtete sie die Flüssigkeit. Zaghaft entkorkte sie die Phiole und lies einen Tropfen dieser kostbaren Substanz auf ihren Zeigefinger tropfen.

Eine unheimliche Wärme umfing sie, als sie die Phönixtränen vorsichtig über die Kratzer auf ihren Beinen verteilte. Die winzigste Menge reicht schon aus, und die tiefsten Wunden waren verschwunden.

Als sie fertig war, verkorkte sie die Flasche wieder. Sie fühlte sich wie neugeboren und stand auf. Ein grausamer Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Rücken und lies sie aufschreien. Sie stand halb aufrecht doch sie traute sich nicht sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen.

Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer wurde aufgerissen.

„Was ist los?" Ein kampfbereiter Snape stand mit gezücktem Zauberstab im Türrahmen.

„Mein Rücken." Weinte Morgaine.

Seufzend lies er den Zauberstab sinken und kam auf sie zu.

Zögerlich entledigte er sie seiner Robe und strich ihre Haare aus dem Rücken.

Tiefe Striemen liefen darüber. Einige bluteten böse.

„Die Phiole?" fragte er über ihre Schulter hinweg. Sein Atmen umspielte ihren Nacken, was ihr unwillkürlich eine Gänsehaut verpasste.

„Hinter... hinter dir." Stammelte sie.

Snape enkorkte das Gefäß. Sanft lies er seine Finger über die Wunden gleiten.

Seine Berührung lies Morgaine unangenehm zusammenzucken. Sie schluckte ein Stöhnen nur schwer hinunter.

„Von welchen Kindern habt ihr vorhin geredet?" fragte er während er mit der Behandlung fortfuhr.

Seine Stimme holte sie schnell wieder in die Realität zurück.

„ Sicher hast du schon von der Prophezeiung gehört, nicht war?" Sie klang heiser.

„Mhm." Seine Finger zogen eine lange Linie von ihrem Nacken bis zum Steiß.

„Tom ist vernarrt in diese Prophezeiung. Er glaubt ganz fest daran, dass die beiden Kinder seinen Tod bedeuten."

„Und was glaubt ihr?" fragte er leise.

„Ich denke, dass es absoluter Schwachsinn ist. Wie sollen zwei Kinder, die, nebenbei gesagt, noch nicht einmal geboren sind, Lord Voldemort zu Fall bringen?"

„Und ich nehme mal an, so wie ich Euch kenne, habt ihr ihm das auch so gesagt." Seine Stimme klang ruhig und tief. Er strich vereinzelte Haarsträhnen beiseite.

„Ja." Morgaine blickte zu Boden.

„Und er hat Euch für eure Ungezogenheit bestraft?" hakte er ruhig nach.

„Ja." Erwiderte Morgaine, immer noch zu Boden blickend. „Und dann.."

„Und darauf hin seit Ihr ausgerastet, und habt Euch den nächstbesten Dolch geschnappt der Euch in die Finger kam." Beendete Snape den Satz.

Morgaine nickte. „Du... du verstehst nicht, was er mit mir... die Kinder, Severus! Er wollte zwei unschuldige Kinder töten!"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und blickte in seine unergründlichen Augen. Sie suchte nach einem Zeichen, nach irgendwas, dass Verständnis hätte sein können, doch seine Augen verwehrten ihr dies.

Sie standen sich ganz nah. Die nackte Frau lehnte leicht gegen den Brustkorb des Mannes, ihr Gesicht dem seinen zugewandt.

„Warum bist du zu mir gekommen?" seine Stimme klang heiser.

„Du bist anders. Das habe ich sofort bemerkt. Du bist nicht so wie die. Wie McNair, Crabbe, Malfoy und die anderen hirnlosen Diener. Ich weiß nicht warum... nachdem ich aus Riddle-Manor fliehen konnte, warst du der Erste der mir in den Sinn kam... ich weiß nicht warum..." sie wendete ihr Gesicht ab. Tränen fielen glitzernd zu Boden.

Severus umfasste zärtlich ihr Gesicht und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

„Woher bist du dir so sicher, dass ich anders bin?" flüsterte er.

„Hoffnung." Sie blickte ihm tief in die Augen. Er konnte sich nicht von diesen tiefgrünen Augen loseisen.

„Hoffnung." Wiederholte sie und umfasste langsam seine breiten Schultern. „Seitdem du aufgetaucht bist, seit dem ersten Mal, als ich dich sah... dich hörte, da... ich hatte etwas, an das ich mich klammern konnte, wenn er mich wieder dazu zwang..." sie schluckte, „...dazu zwang mit ihm zu schlafen. Ich sah deine Augen, hörte deine Stimme. Nur deshalb konnte ich es ertragen. Nur deshalb habe ich so lange überlebt."

Ihr schossen Bilder durch den Kopf. Szenen, in denen lange dünne Finger grob ihre Brust umfassten, Szenen, in denen eine Zunge brutal Einlass in ihren Mund forderte.

Sie sah sich selbst auf einen reich-verziertem Bett liegen, weinend. Blut floss aus ihrem Schoss.

Dann sah sie schwarze Augen, in denen sie unendliches Wissen, Stolz und Mut entdeckte. Der Mann kniete vor einem Paar, das in hohen Thronen saß. Demütig hatte er den Kopf gesenkt, doch die Stimme die sie hörte, sie, die neben dem Lord auf dem Thron saß, hatte nichts von Demut. Diese tiefe, volle Stimme füllte ihre Sinne, betäubte die Kälte, die schon so lange in ihrem Inneren herrschte und durchdrang sie mit Wärme.

Auch Snape sah diese Bilder. Nie hätte er es gewagt, Leglimentik bei ihr anzuwenden. Sie war es, die ihm diese Bilder bereitwillig sehen lies. Nie hätte er daran gedacht, dass diese Frau, diese bildschöne, immer gefasste Frau, die Frau des Dunklen Lords, solche Gefühle für ihn hegte.

„Ich konnte dich nie berühren." Sagte sie traurig. „Er hätte mich umgebracht."

„Darüber brauchst du dir ja jetzt keine Sorgen mehr zu machen." Brummte er und strich ihr sanft vereinzelte Locken aus dem Gesicht.

Seine Berührung lies sie erschauern. Vorsichtig stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen.

„Schlimmer kann's nicht werden, stimmt." Hauchte sie ihm mit einem Lächeln ins Ohr.

Severus neigte seinen Kopf und küsste sanft ihre Halsbeuge. Bereitwillig drehte sie ihren Kopf und gab ihm dadurch mehr Handlungsspielraum. Seine Lippen waren warm und weich. Sie krallte sich in seine Schultern. Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und presste sie an sich.

„Morgaine." Er lies von ihrem Hals ab und sah sie an.

„Küss mich." Flüsterte sie und streckte sich ihm entgegen.

Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund als ihre Lippen sich endlich trafen. Ihre Zungen umspielten und liebkosten einander und sie drückte sich immer näher an ihn.

Severus fuhr zärtlich mit den Fingern über ihren Po bis er mit beiden Händen ihre Pobacken umfasst bekam. Bereitwillig öffnete Morgaine die Beine und lies sich von ihm nach oben ziehen. Er begann ihre Brust zu küssen. Stöhnend schlug Morgaine ihren Kopf nach hinten, als er begann ihre Brustwarzen liebevoll mit der Zunge zu umkreisen. Es war ein Spiel aus ruhigen, langsamen Kreisen und hartem, fordernden Saugen in dem er ihre Brüste bearbeitete. Sie drückte seinen Kopf immer näher zu ihrem Brustkorb.

Langsam drehte er sich und lies sich, sie voran, aufs Bett hinab. Dankbar begrüßte sie die kalten Laken. Dankbar, begrüßte sie auch den Mann der nun , auf den Armen gestützt, über ihr war. Wieder küssten sie sich. Severus fuhr zärtlich ihre weichen Konturen mit seinen Fingern nach und beobachte gierig ihre Reaktion darauf. Wie aus einem Reflex krümmte sie den Rücken und zog ihn am Kragen seines Hemdes weiter zu sich. Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete sie die Knöpfe des weißen Stoffs und hielt kurz inne, als sie seine, mit Narben überzogene Brust sah.

Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Phoenixtränen waren aus." Sagte er samtig und lächelte ihr zu, doch sein Blick verriet ihr, dass es ihm unangenehm war.

„Komm her." Brummte sie und fing an mit der Spitze ihrer Zunge über die feinen weißen Linien zu wandern.

Severus zog scharf die Luft ein, und befreite sich ungehalten vom Rest seines Hemdes.

Ein unglaubliches Gefühl zwischen ihren Beinen lies sie innehalten. Als sie hinunterschaute, stellte sie fest, das er angefangen hatte, sie sanft zu massieren.

Sie drückte ihren Kopf in die Kissen und spreizte ihre Beine noch weiter. Das veranlasste ihren Partner seine Finger noch heftiger in ihr Kreisen zu lassen, woraufhin sie laut aufkeuchte. „Bitte, ich will dich spüren." Hechelte sie und fing an, an seiner Hose zu nesteln.

Der Mann war, wie sie mit Genugtuung feststellte, mehr als bereit. Sanft umfasste sie mit einer Hand sein steifes Glied und drückt mit der Anderen seine Taille in Richtung ihres Beckens.

Severus konnte ein heftiges Keuchen nicht unterdrücken, als er in ihre Enge eintauchte.

Langsam bewegte sie ihr Becken und forderte ihn spielerisch auf es ihr gleich zu tun.

Schnell hatten beide einen Rhythmus gefunden, den er von Minute zu Minute steigerte.

Morgaine hielt sich an den Kopfgittern des Bettes fest, so schnell und hart stieß er zu. Als sie merkte, dass es bald soweit sein würde, versuchte sie verzweifelt ihn noch tiefer in sich zu drücken. Ihr Kopf schien zu explodieren und sie schrie laut seinen Namen als sie kam. Auch Severus konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sobald er ihre regelmäßigen Muskelkontraktionen spürte, übergab er sich genauso lautstark in sie.

Schwer atmend, legte er den Kopf auf ihre Brust. Zärtlich strich sie ihm schwarze Strähnen von der schweißnassen Stirn. Eine Weile blieben die Beiden so liegen, kein Wort wurde gesprochen.

Strahlender Sonnenschein fiel durch das Fenster über dem Bett und veranlasste Severus missmutig die Augen noch fester zu schließen. Er drehte sich und griff hinter sich. Doch alles, was er zu fassen bekam, war ein kaltes Bettlaken. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch. Der Platz an seiner Seite war eindeutig leer. Die Bettdecke um seine Hüften geschlungen und den Zauberstab bereit zum Angriff in der Hand, betrat er den Wohnraum.

Morgaine saß in einem der Ledersessel. Sie trug Muggelkleidung. Jeans und T-Shirt. Den Zauberstab auf ihrem Schoß. Tief versunken blickte sie ins Feuer. Als er näher trat, lächelte sie ihn an.

„Na, gut geschlafen?" Sie stand auf, umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Mhm. Warum sieht das alles so nach Abschied aus?" Er nahm sie fest in die Arme.

Traurig blickte sie ihn an. „Es muss sein." Flüsterte sie.

Etwas verkrampft schob er sie von sich weg.

„Dann geh'." Sagte er bitter. „Flieh! Bevor sie doch noch auf den Trichter kommen, du könntest hier sein." Er wandte ihr den Rücken zu. Doch sie trat hinter ihn und umklammerte seine Brust.

„Du verstehst nicht, Severus." Leichte Küsse überzogen seine Schulterblätter.

„Ich werde nicht fliehen."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn drehte er sich zu ihr. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich werde nicht fliehen. Das hatte ich nie vor. Ich werde gehen." Antwortete sie ruhig und trat von ihm zurück. Der Zauberstab flippte durch ihre Finger hin und her.

Mit entsetzten erkannte er, dass es sein Zauberstab war, den sie dort hielt. Dann musste... er sah hinunter auf seine Hand und erkannte, dass er ihren hielt.

Er starrte sie an. „Was hast du vor?"

„Sie werden dich töten, wenn sie herausfinden, dass ich hier gewesen bin." Sie klang ruhig und gefasst.

„Das ist mir egal!" schoss er wütend zurück und machte anstalten auf sie zu zu gehen, doch Morgaine wich noch weiter von ihm zurück. „Gib mir meinen Zauberstab, Morgaine."

„Nein." Sie stellte sich so, dass er die Hand, die den Stab führte nicht zu fassen bekommen konnte. „Bleib wo du bist!"

Er erstarrte.

„Verstehst du denn nicht?" flehte sie. „ Dein Tod würde keinen Sinn machen. Du musst überleben und die Kinder beschützen." Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg und tropften ihr auf die Brust.

„Dann...dann flieh ich mit dir! Wir schaffen das schon." Er breitete die Arme aus und machte wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Nein! Bitte. Bleib stehen." Sie richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. „Tom wird es wissen. Und wenn er es weiß, wird er es gleich tun, er wird die beiden gleich, und ohne zu zögern töten."

„Was willst du dagegen tun?" seine Stimme klang gebrochen.

Sie nahm die Hand hinunter und blickte ihn aus unergründlichen Augen an. Als sie sprach klang ihre Stimme fest, und ohne jeden Zweifel.

„Er wird dich dafür belohnen, dass du mich getötet hast."

„WAS?" schrie er.

„Severus, siehst du es nicht. Das ist der einzige Weg! Durch meinen Tod, stehst du ihm so nahe wie nie zuvor. Nur so kannst du die Kinder beschützen!" flehte sie.

„Einen scheiß geb' ich um die Kinder!" brüllte er. „Nie. Hörst du, NIE werde ich dich töten!"

„Doch das wirst du." Sie schielte auf den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand. „Die Kinder" flüsterte sie „ sind das einzige was ihn stoppen kann. Sterben sie, wird er unsere ganze Welt vernichten."

Ihr Blick glitt zu ihm. „Versprich mir, dass du sie beschützen wirst."

Sie führte den Zauberstab zu ihrem Herzen.

„Morgaine, tu das nicht." Entsetzt wollte er zu ihr eilen, doch er stellte fest, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Petrificus Totalus.

„Versprich es mir!" Der Stab zitterte in ihrer Hand wie Espenlaub. Ihre Augen flehten ihn an.

„Ja, ich verspreche es." Sein Herz schlug wie wild in seiner Brust, als er sie dort so stehen sah.

„Ich liebe dich Severus." Waren ihre letzten Worte, als sie sich den Stab an die Brust setzte und Ihr Schicksal besiegelte.

Ihre Lippen formten die Worte „Avada Kedavra".

11


End file.
